Optimus Annus Nostri Ago
by lacerta95
Summary: Teenage years are the best years of our lives, so we might as well enjoy them. Hermione, Harry, and Ron are in their 5th year. Things are revealed and you must read to see what follows. I wanted to write a fanfiction about the Trio and Ginny. Plz r
1. Chapter 1

Optimus Annus Nostri Ago

* * *

I really wanted to write a story about the Trio and Ginny. Please tell me what you think. Also, please give me any ideas that you might think will go nicely in this story. :)

I OWN NOTHING-lacerta95

* * *

Chapter 1

"Like that would ever happen?" Ginny mocked Ron.

"It will happen!" Ron protested.

"Ok, then tell me this, when will you tell Hermione that you are in love with her?"

"T-today." He whispered.

"I bet 5 Snickel that you won't."

"I'll take that bet." Ron held out his hand.

Ginny took his hand. "Just remember, you're my big brother and I look up to you."

"Well, considering that you are a midget… don't you look up to everybody?" Ron grinned.

"Watch it Ronikins." The two red heads walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

"Hey, Mione. Can I talk to you?" Ron nervously asked.

"Um… sure." Hermione allowed Ron to lead her to an abandoned classroom.

Once they were inside and Ron closed the door he turned to his best friend. He couldn't believe how beautiful and mature she had become over the past 5 years.

"So, um, what do you need to talk to me about?" Hermione blushed as her brain went through all the possibilities, some more favorable than others.

"Yeah, I do." Ron rubbed the back of his neck. Ron ranked his brain to try to figure out how to start the conversation.

**_CRAP! I really should have thought this through…WOW! She's so beautiful..._** Ron began ranting inside his head.

Hermione watched Ron for a while. "Um… Rom, if you don't wanna talk right now… we can talk later." Hermione voiced.

"No! No, I want to talk right now." Ron exclaimed.

"Are you sure? You seem kinda uncomf…" Hermione was interrupted by Ron's lips in hers.

* * *

"Ron is going to tell Hermione?" Harry laughed. "I really don't see that happening."

"That's what I thought. But they've been gone a long time." Ginny expressed. "Do you think that he actually told her?" Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Possibly." Harry said.

"Dang it! Now I owe him 5 Snickel."

"You bet him 5 Snickel?!" Harry asked amazed.

"Yeah. This sucks!"

"I think I know something that might make you feel batter." Harry smiled.

"Oh My God!" Hermione ran up to Ginny and pulled her aside an hour later.

* * *

"What happened?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Ron told me he's in love with me!" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Holy crap! He actually told you?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes… why?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

"No reason. So did you two kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Did he kiss you? Or did you kiss him? And how was it?" Ginny ranted.

"Yes, no, and a-ma-zing!"Hermione answered.

"I need more details." Ginny told her.

"There's not much to tell. I already told you most of it." Hermione explained.

"I don't care! Just tell me what happened. Start after you guys ditched us." Ginny ordered. As they sat down on the stairs in an empty corridor so that they would not be heard.

"Alright." Hermione took in a deep breath. "After we found an empty class room, he looked… awkward, I guess. I think he couldn't find the words."

"That sounds like him." Ginny smiled.

"Then, I told him if he wanted that we could talk later. I mean, he looked uncomfortable." Hermione explained.

"How did he react to that?" Ginny had a curious glint in her eyes.

"Well, he didn't even let me finish the sentence." Hermione closed her eyes, reliving the kiss. "Then he kissed me." Hermione continued.

"Just like that?" Ginny thought about it. "Wait! You say anything about him telling you he was in love with you."

"I'm getting there!" Hermione exclaimed. "After the kiss…we ended up just kinda talking. And he just opened up and told me." Hermione finished.

"Huh…. Simple." Ginny concluded.

"Not really." Hermione thought. "You have no idea want it's like to have to try to concentrate after a the guy you've been in love with for years kisses you."

"Actually I do." Ginny corrected her. "I'm with Harry, remember."

"Sorry. I kinda forgot." Hermione shot Ginny a guilty look. "My heads is all over the place." Hermione laid her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"It's cool. I get it." Ginny patted her head. "Hey, wanna go to the Quidditch Pitch?"

"You know I hate flying." Hermione stared at her.

"Well, I do. Plus, I need to practice." Ginny explained as she stood up.

"As long as I don't have to get on a broom, I'm fine." Hermione followed her.

* * *

"You told Hermione that you were in love with her?" Harry was shocked.

"I still can't believe I did that." Ron stared at the wall opposite of him. Harry had just gotten back to his dormitory after spending some time with Ginny.

"Ginny told me about your bet with her." Harry commented as he made his way to his trunk and took out the Marauder's Map. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _He watched the labeled dots wonder around on the parchment.

"That doesn't surprise." Ron stated. "Is there anybody at the Field?"

Harry scanned the map. "No. Let's go." The two grabbed their brooms and headed outside.

* * *

Once Hermione and Ginny arrived at the Field, the two boys were already practicing.

"Oi! You guys mind if I join?!" Ginny called out. Harry motioned her to join them.

Hermione made her way to the stands as Ginny mounted her broom and took off. She watched her 3 best friends toss the Quaffle around. She had never understood why the game of Quidditch.

**_What is so interesting about sitting on a broom and tossing a ball? Plus, how can flying be fun? It's so scary!_**

Ginny motioned the other two closer.

"What?" Ron asked in mock annoyance as he flew next to her.

"I think it's time for Hermione to get a flying lesson." Ginny explained.

Harry chuckled. "How exactly do you expect that to happen?"

"Well, maybe you or I can't but I think I know someone who can." Ginny and Harry looked at Ron.

"Oh no! She'll kill me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Rather you than me, mate." Harry responded.

"Well, you know, there is a greater chance of you surviving than if we trick her into it." Ginny exclaimed.

"Wait! Trick?!" Ron's eyes widen.

"She's not going to a fall for it unless it comes from you." Ginny told him.

"Why doesn't Harry do it? He's her best friend too!" Ron responded.

"Cause I'm not the one going out with her." Harry said calmly.

"Fine I'll do it." Ron caved in.

"Yay!" Ginny laid out the plan for them.

On the stand Hermione watched the 3 Quidditch players having a conversation in mid air. She hated not knowing what they were talking about.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think R&R J

-lacerta95


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Also, for those of you who are wondering why I rated this story M: I rated it M because of later chapters and Language.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING-lacerta95

* * *

**_After hearing the plan that his sister had devised, Ron walked over to Hermione; he talked to her and tried to ease her into that trap. Unfortunately, half way through the plan Hermione realized what was going on. _**

"No, Ronald! I will not, under any circumstances get on a broom!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh come on! It's not scary!" Ron told her as he walk up to her.

"NO!" Hermione turned her back to him crossed her arms.

"Why not?" Ron walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "If you give me one really good reason why you don't want to get on a broom and I'll drop the subject." Ron whispered in her ear.

Hermione's breath hitched. "Well," She turned around and placed her hand around Ron's neck. "There's the fact that I'm not found of heights."

"You don't have to worry about that. I promise I won't let you fall." He replied.

Hermione looked in his blue eyes. "Plus, the last time I was in the air I was on a hippogriff helping set an Azkaban escapi escape from Hogwarts without getting caught by a single soul."

"Damn! That is a good reason." Ron was taken aback. "Is there any way I can convince you?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure?" Ron pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

"Looks like Ron's moved on to plan B." Ginny motioned to the two.

"Haha. Do you think it's going to work?" Harry glanced at his best friends.

"I think it will." Ginny concluded.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Hermione exclaimed as she mounted Ron's broom and wrapped her arms around him.

"It didn't take much." Ron responded. "Ready?"

"I'm not really." Hermione said slowly. Ron kicked off; he felt his girlfriend tighten her grip around his waist and lay her head of his back to protect her face from the wind. She closed her eyes shut and dug her nails into her arms.

"Hermione, you can open your eyes. We're not that high up." Ron assured her.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked below her. "Oh my God!" She quickly buried her face into Ron's back. "We're so high up."

Ron chuckled. "No we're not. We haven't even reached 50 feet." He slowed down his broom.

Hermione felt Ron twist around and loosened her grip slightly. She looked up and saw Ron's amazing blue eyes looking at her. "I promise you won't fall." He gentle kissed her.

Hermione bit her lip. "I know you won't. I'm just not used to being this high up."

"You'll get used to it." Ron assured her. "Hold on." He warned. Ron steered his broom towards the lake.

Hermione had to admit that it was actually kinda fun. She never thought that she would enjoy flying. Yet, having Ron's body blocking the wind from her, she felt safe.

Ron gently landed at the edge of the lake. He mounted off and helped Hermione off.

"Now, that wasn't too bad was it?" Ron pulled her towards him.

"I was kinda fun." Hermione admitted as she laid her hands on his chest.

"Kinda." Ron raised his eyebrow. "I guess I'll try to make it more enjoyable next time." Ron stated.

"Next time?" Hermione asked. "There's not going to be a next time!" She stated.

"Well you did say it was kinda fun. You said nothing about it being scary." Ron explained.

"Are you going to let me have my way on this?" Hermione asked.

Ron leaned down for a kiss. "Nope." He kissed her.

Hermione broke away and sighed. "Alright." She smiled. "So… when is the next lesson?"

"Tomorrow during break." Ron stated.

"Ronald, we can't." Hermione responded.

"Why? Do you have other plans?" Ron smiled.

Hermione laughed and pushed his chest. "Well, if by plans you mean that I'm attending the Prefects meeting tomorrow, the yes."

"Shit!" Ron's face fell. "I forgot about that. Why do we ditch?"

"I am not going to skip out on my Prefect duties." Hermione voiced.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Now was that so bad?" Hermione mocked him and kissed him deeply.

"Yes it was." Ron explained. "I haven't even been your boyfriend for a day and you're already telling me what to do."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Hermione told him.

"Depends." Ron answered.

"On what?"

"On whether the guy likes to be bussed around or not." Ron explained.

"So is that a good thing when it comes to you?" Hermione questioned.

"I never said it was a bad thing." Ron smiled and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Ginny was being pressed against a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest with her lips glued to Harry's. Harry broke the kiss. Ginny saw the first years making their way around the grounds.

"Fuck. The first years are out!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Come on." Harry grabbed her hand and led her into the Forest.

"Are you sure we won't get in major trouble? I mean, you're not even allowed to set foot outside of the castle most of the time." Ginny said as harry led her through the woods in order to get a good distance away from the eleven year olds who would have a field day if they saw him making out with Ginny.

"I have been here before. I think I can survive walking through the Forest." Harry told her.

"Do you think you can get away with doing something other than walking?" Ginny pulled him by the hand towards her as she leaned against a tree.

Harry laid his forehead against hers. "Possibly." Harry planted a kiss on her lips.

"Have you gotten that memory from Slughorn yet?" Ginny tilted her head.

Harry sighed. "No. I can't figure out how to approach him." Harry confessed.

"You'll figure it out, I know you will." Ginny pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm not so sure." Harry explained. "He runs away every time he sees me outside of class."

"He'll come around. After a while he'll think that you gave up and then you can probably trick him into giving you the memory." Ginny assured him.

"Let's hope so. If I don't I'll never figure out more about Voldamort."

"Don't worry about that right now." Ginny pulled his head towards hers and attempted to distract her boyfriend from his worries. Harry slid his tongue across Ginny's bottom lip. She instantly opened her mouth.

* * *

"Where the fuck are they?!" Ron yelled as he paced across his room. Hermione was sitting cross-legged on his bed; she watched Ron's face turn red with anger.

"Ronald, they are dating now. I don't see what the big deal is." Hermione voiced.

"My best mate is dating my baby sister! Their so many things that they could be doing! Most of them are X rated!" Ron ranted.

"Calm down." Hermione said calmly. "Not every couple is like that. We're dating and we're alone, yet we're not doing anything like that." She walked over to him, took his hand and led him away from the door. The worst possible suggestion of the activity that Harry and Ginny could be performing had just crossed him mind; he was starting to make his way toward the door so that he could kick Harry's ass.

"Hermione," Ron started. "If I don't stop whatever the hell those two are up to, who knows what could happen."

"They're not like that." Hermione explained to him. "They're both my best friends and I know them well. The will never do anything like that."

After about 20 minutes of Hermione trying to reason with Ron he finally settled down and agreed to wait for Harry's return in his dormitory.

* * *

What do you think? Please R&R. Review if you want the next chapter. Feel free to give me suggestions.

-lacerta95


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I had about half of this chapter written but I let my friend borrow my flash drive and she hasn't returned it yet. So here it is the long awaited chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are strongly encouraged.

I OWN NOTHING-lacerta95

"How mad do you think that Ron will be if we stay here longer?"Harry asked. He and Ginny had moved from the Forbidden Forest to the Common Room. Fortunately, there was nobody in the Common Room so the couple didn't have to worry about getting strange looks. They were the most popular couple in Hogwarts. Ginny was the most attractive girl and many guys weren't happy that she was taken. Harry was the Boy Who Lived, along with the Chosen One; he had face Lord Voldemort five times and was quick famous; many girls would love to be his girlfriend for these reasons.

"Well, it's already pretty late." Ginny answered and pecked her boyfriend on the lips.

"So us staying here?" Harry asked.

"Not an issue." Ginny smiled and pressed her lips against his.

Hermione opened her eyes. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. Ron was snoring beside her. She must have fallen asleep around midnight. She looked around a vaguely registered the fact that none of the other four boys that lived in that dorm weren't there. She heard some faint giggling outside the bedroom door. Even though she was tired she wasn't going to slack on her Prefect duties. She slowly got up and made her way to the door. When she opened the door she began to ask "What is going on here?" but was interrupted by a cry of pain.

"Ginny! Are you ok?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Ginny responded as she rubbed the back of her head. She had hit her head on the wall the moment she heard Hermione's voice.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione began to apologize.

"Don't worry about it." Ginny told her.

"Wait a minute." Harry said slowly, a smile spreading across his face. "What were you doing in my dorm?"

"What? I… erm…" Hermione wasn't sure how to explain that while she had slept with Ron she didn't _sleep_ with him without causing suspicion.

"Did you do something bad?" Ginny questioned.

"Come on, Gin. While I think that something happened, I don't think that they would go that far. I mean there are three other guys living in this dorm." Harry told him girlfriend. To his surprise Hermione began to rub her neck nervously.

Ginny didn't miss this action. "Is Ron the only one in there?" she quickly opened the door and perked inside. "Oh my god. He is." she turned on her heals to face her best friend and boyfriend, surprise written across her face.

"Hermione." Harry turned to the embarrassed looking bookworm. "What happened in there? I have to admit that I thought you would never do something like this." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Don't you two team up against me!" Hermione glared at the couple. "I just saved both of you asses! If it wasn't for me Ron would have found and murdered both of you!"

"I was wondering why I was still alive." Harry voiced.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ginny, we better get to our dorms." She addressed the red head.

"You got it, Chief." Ginny gave Harry a quick good-night kiss and headed to her dormitory.

Once she was out of site Harry turned to Hermione. "Thanks."

She smiled at him. "Just get to be." she ordered as she began to make her way back to her dormitory.

Harry entered his dorm, changed into his PJs, and got in bed while trying very hard not to wake Ron. He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, reflecting on the amazing time he had spent with Ginny that day. He wondered what would have happened if Hermione hadn't interrupted him and Ginny. Things were starting to get a bit serious between the two of them. How far would they have gotten if Hermione hadn't found them? But what would they have done when they found Ron and Hermione "sleeping". But he still could help but wish he was still with Ginny. Who knew what they would be doing by now. They could've been… NO! It was best that they didn't. it was better that Hermione interrupted them. He had the greatest girl in the world for a girl friend and he didn't what to screw things up with her. If they did have sex, it might cause some troubles. He didn't want to risk what him and Ginny had going.

"So, what exactly happened between you and Ron?" Ginny asked as she crawled into Hermione's bed. She occasionally slept in the 6th year girl's dormitory whenever her roommates became unbearable. She shared her dorm with two very mean who believed the world revolved around them. She also roomed with a pair of twins who weren't too bad.

"Ginny, if something major were to happen between me and Ron you'll be the first to know." Hermione whispered. "I can't really talk about that kind of stuff Harry. Plus, you're like a sister to me."

"Aw. I love you, too, Mione." Ginny smiled. Growing up in a house of 7 boys, she always wanted a sister.

"What happened between you Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Too much to tell in one night. I'll tell you everything in the morning." Ginny assured her. the two girl remained silent.

"G'night, Gin." Hermione's voice spoke to the dark.

"G'night, Mione."

**_The next morning Harry woke up before Ron did and made his way to the Great Hall. He didn't wish to remain in the alone in the same room with Ron. He hoped that if Ron were to see him in the Great Hall he wouldn't yell at him for being an "unfaithful" friend with the majority of the school population present. Or at least, he hoped that he wouldn't be killed by his, hopefully, best friend._**

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Ginny asked after Harry explained his theory.

"I hope just that he doesn't murder me with witnesses around." Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Um… Harry." Harry looked up at the concern in her voice. "I would start praying to Godric Gryffindor. Ron's headed this way." Harry whipped his head around to find Ron walking into the Great Hall. Fortunately, two fourth year girls walked up to him and began to flirt with him. Ginny noticed the look of concern on his face. "Come on." She took his hand and led him towards the teacher's table. Through the door of the chamber he had entered in his fourth year right after his name was drawn from the Goblet of Fire. Harry followed her through the chamber, down the Entrance Hall, and out the front doors. Once they had gotten outside, they walk around the castle for awhile. After a while, Harry spun Ginny around.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"I am Fred and George's sister. I should know how to perform a simple disappearing act." She smiled up at her boyfriend.

"How much time do we have till Ron figures out we're here?" Harry asked as he leaned closer to her.

"Could take a while." She whispered.

"Perfect."Harry pressed his lip against hers.

"Hello." Hermione said cheerfully as she sat down next to Ron.

"Hey." Ron replied softly. He was glaring at his plate and had barely eaten in the 30 minutes he had been there; this was a strange site considering it was Ron. He forced himself to look up into his girlfriends face. He was determent to not let her see that something was wrong.

Hermione frowned for a little. "What's wrong?" she tilted her head a little to the side. Ron attempted to not let her know exactly what was.

"Nothing's wrong." Ron managed to say.

Hermione sighed. "Ron," she began slowly. "I have known you for over five years. I can tell we something's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong." Ron snapped at her. Hermione's face fell. He hadn't snapped at her since they got together and she was hoping to keep it that way. "Oh no!" Ron said as he saw his girlfriends face. He sighed. "I haven't seen Harry or Gin since yesterday."

"Ron…" Hermione began slowly. She was wondering whether she should tell him that she saw the pair last night.

"I'm surprised to see you two here." Neville sat down across from them, smiling.

"What the hell are you talking about, Neville?" Ron asked. Hermione worried what Neville's statement meant. But she didn't mind so much because if it wasn't for Neville she might have had to explain the conversation she had with Harry and Ginny last night.

"It just means that I didn't expect to see the pair of you here, that's all." Neville explained with a mischievous smile.

"Neville, we all know that's not all that you mean." Hermione said.

Neville hesitated. "I… well, last night… I, kinda… I saw you to in bed… so, I told… I told the others too… to give you two some space."

"I was wondering why there was nobody else in the room." Hermione began eating her breakfast.

"Thought it was rude to interrupt." Neville said shyly.

Hermione sighed. "Why does everybody we think that we did that!"

"Sorry." Neville hurriedly apologized. "It's just that it makes sense. Two teenagers, alone, in a dorm. Think about it."

"So, is that what's going on with you and Luna?" Hermione shot. She was getting sick of accusing her of having sex with Ron; not that it wouldn't happen. If the right moment presented itself then it might happen. But it was a too soon to take things that far.

"What?" Neville blushed.

"Now you know how I feel when people suggest that." Hermione responded.

"Wait a minute." Ron said slowly. Hermione and Neville looked at him. They had forgotten that he was there. "If you told the others to stay out of our dorm," he addressed Neville.

"Ronald!" Hermione interrupted him. "I know where you are headed with that statement, and I suggest that you stop right there. It's not Neville's fault that you haven't seen either Harry nor Ginny since we left the Quidditch Field!"

"I saw them head outside." Neville told Ron.

"We gotta go!" Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and led her outside.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Hermione yanked her arm back as they reached the oak front doors.

"We have to go find Harry and Ginny!" Ron continued to walk out on the grounds, ignoring the fact his girlfriend remained at the entrance of the castle.

Hermione sighed and followed the ginger out of the school. If he found Harry and Ginny it would be best if she was there. The two walked around the school grounds. Hermione tried to convince Ron to leave the two alone. Ron completely ignored her. After a while of searching they heard a giggle.

"Come on!" Ron whispered and hurried towards the giggling. He turned the corner to find his sister being pressed against the castle wall by his 'best friend'.

CLIFF HANGER! I hope you liked it. Please review. And once again I apologize for keeping you waiting for so long.

-lacerta95


End file.
